The invention relates to a muzzle dampening or brake device for a gun barrel which includes a pipe member coaxially disposed on the muzzle of the gun barrel, which pipe member has diametrically oppositely disposed transverse bores which are substantially normal to the longitudinal axis of the gun barrel.
Such a muzzle dampening device is described in the publication "MILITAERTECHNIK 6/1974, page 250".
As is well known, the effect of a muzzle brake or dampening device resides in that the recoil, which occurs immediately after the firing of a projectile out of the muzzle accompanied with the exiting propellant charge gases from the muzzle, is reduced. This makes it possible to obtain a variety of advantages. For example, the magnitude of the effective recoil energy and the recoil travel of the gun barrel can be reduced, whereby, for example, concomitantly the firing velocity can be increased. The gas exit openings which form part of the muzzle dampening device are disposed in a plane diametrically opposite each other which plane is parallel to the ground surface, whereby there can be prevented that the gases which exit after firing and impinge on the ground surface do not create dust clouds which disturb the aiming of the gun barrel. Moreover, the muzzle dampening device can advantageously influence the smoke distribution of the powder gases which exit from the muzzle.